Twilight: Bella's Song
by KlainersAndNifflersUnite-Jas
Summary: This is a song-fic for Bella and Edward with the song Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. Enjoy! Rated T just to be safe. pen change it was fearless twilight lover


This is just another song fic of Bella and Edward. (I love this couple) This is based off of Taylor Swift's Mary's song. I do not own Twilight or the song.

_She said I was seven and you were nine and I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky like pretty lights._

I was seven and Edward was nine. We were playing outside, playing chase. I being a major klutz that's not a very good idea for me.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my. _

I over heard our parents talking. "Now Carlisle wouldn't be nice if those two fell in love?" My dad asked. "You bet Charlie!" They just laughed. "Oh please, Charlie, not again." My mom, Renee said, as she scolded my dad. Now Edward's mom, Esme just rolled her eyes.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me you never did, you never did._

I was in Edward's tree house, playing a game when he came outside. "Bella get down here right now!" Edward said sounding angry. He was with Emmet and Jasper. "Why should I? You're not the boss of me." I said annoyed.

"Bella if you don't get down here I will beat you up." He wouldn't beat me up would he? But he sounds so serious, maybe I should go down. I scrambled down the tree. "Are you still going to beat me up?" I asked Edward. "Yes, behind the tree now." I reluctantly went behind the tree and waited for Edward. He finally came.

"Please, don't beat me up." My voice small and helpless, I could tell it broke his heart. He came at me and I thought he was going to beat me up. I closed my eyes and waited for the punch, instead I got a hug. "I could never beat you up Bella."

_Take me back when our world was one block wide I dared you kiss me and ran when you tried just two kids, you and I oh my my my my. _We went back to the house. "What do you want to do?" Edward asked me. "What about truth or dare?" "Ok." "I'll go first, truth or dare?" I asked him. "Dare me." "I dare you to kiss me." He leaned in! He actually leaned in! I didn't know what to do, so I just took off running.

_Well I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see but your eyes still shined like pretty lights and our daddies used to joke about the two of us they never believed we'd really fall in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my._

Our dads are at it again teasing us about falling in love. "Hey, Bell." Edward said his green eyes shining. "Hey, Edward what's up?" "You look great." He told me as we were walking to the meadow. "Thanks" I said blushing. He looked really nervous. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Bella, I have a question to ask you." "Ok shoot."

"Ok, BellaIlikeyouandIhaveforaverylongtime! Willyoupleasebemygirlfriend, becauseIloveyou?" It all came out in a rush; I could barely understand what he was saying. "Yes, Edward I would love to be your girlfriend." We walked back to the house hand in hand. When we stepped through the door our dad's looked shocked, while our mother's just smiled.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up two a.m riding in your truck (_**A; N just pretend it says Volvo.) **_and all I need is you next to me take me back to the time we had our very first fight the slamming of doors instead of kissing good night you stayed outside in the morning light oh my my my my _

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN I HATE YOU, AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled as I slammed the front door in his face. This was our first fight we've ever had.

(_Flashback)_

_I was on a date with Edward and I had to go to the restroom. When I came out I saw one of the workers flirting with him and he was letting her. After they were done "talking" I went straight to Edward infuriated. "I want to go home." I said trying to keep my tone calm. "Why?" Is he kidding me he doesn't know why, is he stupid? "You know why." I snapped. "No I don't." "Edward she was flirting with you and you were letting her." "Bella ..." "Just take me home." "Fine." We were half way to my home, when he broke the silence. "Bella?" "What?" "I'm sorry." "Sorry is not going to cut it Edward. She was flirting with you and you didn't stop it." "Bella..." "No I don't want to hear it." "Bella..." "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." _

_(End flash back)_

Why did I say that to him? He's never going to forgive me, I don't even forgive myself. I had to get some sleep; I would talk to him in the morning if he would still talk to me. I woke up the next morning and went downstairs and outside only to find Edward awake on my front porch. "Edward." I said quietly. "What?" He said coldly. I flinched at his tone. Tears were falling now. "Edward I am so sorry about how I acted last night! I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I'll also understand if you want to break up with me." His cold face softened, as he silenced me with a kiss. "I will never break up with you." _A few years had gone and come around we were sitting at our favorite spot in town and you looked at me got down on one knee_

We were sitting in our meadow when all of a sudden he got down on one knee."Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I don't want to live without you, will you marry me?"

He said as he pulled out a little velvet box. I decided to tease him, instead of answering him right away. I turned my back to him smiling. "Bella... Bella... Bella! He exclaimed anxiously. I turned around laughing. "I didn't want to make it to easy for you. Of course I'll marry you.! I said. He slipped the ring on, then picked me up and spun me around, with both of us laughing. He finally put me down and kissed me.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the isle our whole town came and our mamas cried you said I do and I did too._

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked Edward. "I do." "And do you Isabella Marie Swan take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward put his hands around my waist and I put my hands around his neck and we kissed.

_Take me home where we met so many years before we'll rock our babies on that very front porch after all this time you and I._

Me and Edward were rocking our two children. Alice Michelle Cullen and Emmet Nicolas Cullen. Alice was playing with Jasper Hale and Emmet was playing with Rosalie Hale. "They're going to have the same story as we did." Edward told me. "Yes they are." I agreed.

_Well I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky oh my my my. _

_R_&R please!


End file.
